Chapter IV (Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood)
"Mexico. What a God-forsaken land. Ray heard tales of a great Aztec treasure hidden in the foothills near the border town of Juarez. It was said to be cursed, and that all who seek it will find only madness. The Locals called this greedy fever 'The Call of Juarez'. Ray laughed off the curse and convinced Thomas that we could use this treasure to rebuild our life and our home back in Georgia. We were talking about this very subject in a little cantina near San Lorenzo, when my brothers first laid eyes on her. She looked like an angel. Looks... can be deceiving." -William McCall, introduction to Chapter IV. Chapter IV of Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood is the first chapter in Act II: She Looked Like An Angel. The McCalls are thrust into combat when Ray comes to the defense of a woman about to be abducted and tormented by the Rattler and his men. <Chapter III> <Chapter V> Story Marisa walked into the Gros Coyotes Cantina cantina, eyed by two thugs. When she tried to leave one of them blocked her path, the other said that Mister Devlin would like to see her. After he shed more light on the subject, Marisa insulted him and spit in his face. He said that Devlin never bought a mare unless it had already been broke in, and that maybe he should 'take a ride and knock some of the fight out of her'. She slapped him, and before he could counterstrike Ray shot the man blocking Marisa's path n the head, killing him instantly. Ray and Thomas began to fight their way out of cantina, pursuing the man who had apprehended Marisa. Eventually they caught up to the man, who called himself 'The Rattler'. He called out a McCall for a showdown, and was killed in the ensuing event, but Marisa was still held by his minions. The woman escaped into the church, the brothers fought their way to her with another wave of foes coming in behind them. They continued the battle and won, thanks to the appearance of mysterious allies. Juan "Juarez" Mendoza introduced himself, thanked them for rescuing Marisa, and invited them to a celebration. Ray noticed Marisa's flirting with him, and agreed, with William exclaiming his dislike for the idea. Later, Mendoza told them that the bandits they faced worked for Devlin, who had been mining searching for the Gold of Juarez, which he wanted for himself. He requested ambiguously that they kill him, and in exchange he would give them a share of the treasure. Thomas asked how he knew there was treasure, and Juarez informed him it was the Aztec ransom money for their Emperor, but did not directly reply to the query. Once again William was against the entire plan, and insisted the treasure was not real. Nevertheless, Ray agreed to take care of Devlin. Characters *Ray McCall *Thomas McCall *William McCall *The Rattler *Marisa *Juan Mendoza Weapons *Classic Gun - Thomas has a regular quality Classic Gun at the beginning of the Chapter. *Ranger - Ray carries two regular quality Rangers in his inventory. Secrets Achievements *Sharpshooter Distraction (15g) - On chapter IV, playing as Ray, kill sharpshooters without Thomas' help. *Sharpshooter Destruction (15g) - On chapter IV, playing as Thomas, kill sharpshooters in 10 seconds. Trivia *This chapter was originally intended to be the third chapter, since Chapters I and II were initially a single chapter. **Expanding on that note, the McCalls pursuit of Devlin was originally intended to be two chapters. This chapter's second outro cutscene was intended to be the introductory cutscene to this alternate Chapter IV, while Chapter V remained the the same. Category:Chapters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood chapters